


Arisa’s Shooting Star

by ExtravagantFeeling



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtravagantFeeling/pseuds/ExtravagantFeeling
Summary: Arisa reminiscing on the path Kasumi had to take to form Popping Party and find her way to her.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Arisa’s Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Thanks for taking the time to click and read this fanfic. These two are definitely my favorite ship in Bang Dream so I've spent the last couple of months religiously reading every fic here on a03 as well waiting for new fics for them to come out on a daily basis 😅. I recently joined a discord server who very much enjoy this pairing as well and part of me felt like I couldn’t really belong there unless I also contributed something for them here. To be honest I’m kind of star-struck because a lot of great writers that I have been following are also in that discord chatting and having fun. I’m still a very new and inexperienced writer so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! I hope this can brighten up your day just a little. Bye for now.

Like a shooting star shining brightly, flying through the sky and crashing down on to the earth. That is how Arisa would describe Kasumi’s inception into her life. Kasumi is many things. Kasumi is dumb. Kasumi is abnormal. Kasumi is childish. Kasumi is amazing. Kasumi is loving. Kasumi is special. Kasumi even had a super power but not in ways people were thinking. Kasumi didn’t have the ability to fly, shoot fire out of her hands or read minds. Actually, on second thoughts cross out the last part about not being able to read minds. In Arisa’s experience Kasumi might have that power in small infrequent doses. Kasumi’s power was much stronger and much simpler than anything like that. Kasumi’s power is the simple power of trying. 

Thinking back on the formation of Popping Party, it was nothing short of a full-blown miracle. A band consisting of five girls with completely different personalities, coming together and blending their sounds into one starbeat. if not for Kasumi who else could have gathered them all together? Sometimes we need someone to show us the impossible is possible, to create path where a miracle can be formed. Kasumi was normal. She didn’t have Arisa’s talent for the piano, Tae’s natural skill with a guitar, Rimi’s head start with a bass or Saaya’s experience on the drums. Yet with no skills, no guitar and no friends and with nothing more than a dream and the Kira Kira doki doki feeling in her heart she gathered everyone and made a band. 

Kasumi met many hardships along the way while trying to create her band. Firstly, she spent days and weeks trying to acquire the random star guitar. Through sun wind and rain, she would be at Arisa’s house cleaning with her, eating her food and learning more about her. By the time the odd shaped guitar was in her hands she had also wondered her way into Arisa’s heart as well. Kasumi needed another guitarist for the band so she put on a performance that could move Tae’s heart, even though she was just a beginner who could barely read sheet music. Kasumi needed a bass player and through her persistence and belief in a shy girl who felt that she was in her sister's shadow Kasumi was able to bring Rimi into the spotlight, onto a stage where she could stand as equals with Yuri. Lastly Kasumi needed a drummer someone who was there from the start of Popping Party’s formation, it could no one else but her. Even though her heart was previously wounded, even though she wasn’t sure if she should open her heart again Kasumi made sure she felt safe and warm finally acquiring their last member Saaya. When the owner of Space told her she was the most untalented out of her group, when she failed to qualify to stand on that stage not once but twice Kasumi didn’t give up on her dream, she kept trying. With every step she faced push back but Kasumi never stopped trying, Kasumi never gave up and with her own two hands, her own effort she created a miracle. Kasumi is like the sun using its gravitational pull bringing together the members Popping Party closer to her. Through Kasumi the five of them became more than they could have ever been on their own. Kasumi wasn’t innately special but through the power of trying she becomes something more, something that only she can be, something that Arisa’s truly loves and couldn’t imagine life without.  
\- 

Arisa didn’t know when she dosed off. She doesn’t think she fell asleep but she must have really been spacing out for her not to hear someone coming down into the basement. By the time she came to her senses Kasumi had already taken up her spot next Arisa and was peacefully snuggling up against her arm. 

“Uhh what do you think you’re doing” Arisa said while raising up an eyebrow though more in a playful tone rather than a serious one. 

“Hmmmmmmmm, claiming my rightful spot by your side. You looked like you were in really deep thought, were you perhaps thinking about how amazing I am” Kasumi said while giving her a bright smile. 

There she goes again, reading her mind again... Maybe today Arisa would indulge and tease her just a little. 

“Yeh was just thinking how amazing it that you managed to make this band.” 

“That somehow you decided to follow the path pathed by stars and ended up breaking into my warehouse and trying to steal my 100,000 yen guitar.” 

“HEY!” 

“Sorry I meant 300,000 yen guitar” 

“HEY! What just a second, I totally paid off the that guitar! A whole 540 yen was deposited into the hands of my beloved Arisa!” 

“Hmm? if I recall correctly someone didn’t even pay that after I gave such a generous discount” Arisa said as she started giggling. 

“I thought you were in the middle of praising me” Kasumi pouted 

“Don’t worry I was getting to that.” 

“How you assembled all of these lifelong friendships, how you opened up my closed heart and invited me into yours” Arisa felt her cheek flush as she said those words, ugh when did she become such a gooey romantic. 

Kasumi acted shocked and smugly smiled again “Arisa could this be a confession are you saying you’re in love with me?” 

“HAH, WHAT DO YOU MEAN KASUMI? We’ve been dating for two years of course I'm in l-l-l-ove....” 

“Hmm I can’t hear you?” Kasumi teased with a shit eating grin plastered on her face. 

Arisa dug face into Kasumi chest and pulled her into a tight hug “Of course I love you, you idiot, thanks for always being here with me...” 

This time it was Kasumi’s turn to blush a she brushed aside Arisa hair and planted a soft kiss on her forehead “Always and forever, I love you too Arisa.” 

The two spent the rest of day the resting in each other's arms napping and enjoying each others company. Sometimes when life around them gets too much these were days they truly needed to treasure.


End file.
